


Steel

by wrennette



Series: Copper and Steel [2]
Category: Atlas Shrugged - Ayn Rand
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, archiving old words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francisco's favorite time of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted in 2008.
> 
> Recognizable characters are the property of Ayn Rand and her estate, and are used without permission. The author makes no profit from the writing of this fiction.

Francisco lay awake after Hank dropped into satisfied slumber, watching the moon come up. It was full and bright, streaking through the window to paint their room in silvery light. Everything seemed polished in the moonlight. It limned Hank's strong body in pale light, casting him the same shade as his sparkling new steel. From his pale hair to his well formed feet he was outlined in glimmering silver. Francisco smiled, dipping his fingers into the silvery light, tracing the hard curve of Hank's shoulder, then leaning in to kiss the arc of his neck, strong as a load bearing girder but delicate as wire circuitry. He watched the silvery light creep across the bed, and then he curled around Hank and slept.


End file.
